Act II Part 2
Description Mario and Luigi mourn the death of their friend while Snake is on the trail of the Darkness and Wario gains a new companion. Overview Coming soon! Synopsis capturing Otacon]] Otacon is sleeping when Snake comes and informs him that they no longer care for the Genome Soldiers and that they are on the lookout for a mysterious cloaked figure and then Snake leaves. Then Liquid appears and captures Otacon so he cannot help Snake. He tries to contact Otacon by codec, but he has no signal. He thinks Otacon might have gone an anime convention. Meanwhile, Luigi and Ash are talking about why Nintendo makes two versions of every Pokemon game. Ash claims that in Generation I, you get Pokemon Red and Blue unless you are from Japan, which you got Red and Green. Luigi says he did not know about that and Ash states it is because he isn't Japanese, but he continues on. He says that Red version has slightly different Pokemon than Blue Version, so players can trade Pokemon and get Pokemon from both versions. Luigi realizes that it wasn't a ploy to get 2 times as much money by getting the exact same game twice, but Ash claims they wanted to make 3 times as much money, which is why they made Pokemon Yellow Version: Special Pikachu Edition. Then Mario appears and tells them that fun and games are over. He tells them Link has died and that the Darkness got him. He gets mad for listening to Merlin. Luigi asks what they should do now and Mario says they should regroup with Wario. He then decides to send a letter claiming it's top secret and that he won't send it through UPS. He gives it to Yoshi and says it is very important to deliver it quickly and swiftly. He says the instructions to where to send it are in the letter and not to check it until he is at least 5 miles away from the house. Wario and Snake are talking about Link's death. Snake says he was a great warrior and it's a great loss. Wario asks Snake to contact him by Codec when he finds the Darkness, because he wants to kill him himself, and Snake agrees. appearing in Luigi's dream]] Meanwhile, Luigi is having strange dreams at night. He appears in a black surrounding. Then he looks around and sees Nox Decious tries to persuade Luigi to let their minds "become one", but Luigi refuses to listen. However, the second time, Luigi appears to listen to some of the things that Decious has to say, but still refuses to give in. King Bowser and Kamek are at the portal, about to leave the Real World. Bowser asks where his Teddy is, but Kamek said he accidentally incinerated him. Bowser gets mad and tells Kamek he'll be punished when they return, and it wo'nt stop until he buys him a new bear. Later, Ash meets up with Wario. In their conversation, the audience learns Brock is refereeing in San Francisco, Waluigi left, having important things to do, and Donkey Kong returned to the jungle. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi mourn the death of Link. In their conversation, Luigi grows angry, thinking Mario believes he is weak and unable to take care of himself. Though neither knows where Luigi is getting these ideas, the influence that Decious has placed on Luigi is becoming apparent. At the mailbox, Wario is confronted by the invisible Darkness. The Darkness complains that his plan to use Wario failed, and he'll now have to kill his target himself. Wario refuses to let him, and shouts for the Darkness to reveal himself. The Darkness appears right behind Wario, surprising him, and demands that Wario hand over the Truth Stone. Wario unsurprisingly refuses. The Darkness then disappears, mocking asks where he went, and then laughs evilly. Back at Mario's house, Luigi's speaks with Nox Decious, who offers Luigi the chance to become the most powerful being on Earth by letting them become one being, insisting that Mario is a user who doesn't care for him. Luigi refuses and manages to force Nox Decious away. meeting Coconut]] Wario goes into Mario's kitchen looking for food, and meets Coconut, who explains he was a man, but his spirit got trapped in a coconut. Wario asks how he gets out, and Coconut replies that he'll need his help. Wario is unsure, as he is in the middle of something else. However, when Coconut explains that it will involve hunting down Darkness, Wario agrees to help. trying to battle the Darkness]] In the Orchard, the Darkness says that soon he will not need to hide in the shadows when he gets rid of "him", and is confronted by Ness, the recipient of Mario's letter, who claims that he will kill the Darkness himself and drink a Pepsi to his death before launching a bolt of PK Thunder at him, which the Darkness easily blocks. Ness then attacks him with a metal baseball bat, but the Darkness easily catches the bat and hits Ness in the face with it, proceeding to viciously deride Ness for believing him to be weak, and ordering him to "grow up and try again later". In response, Ness promises the Darkness that he will meet his end very soon, and departs, leaving the irate Darkness to ponder, "Why do I have to be so popular?" Appearances Characters *Otacon *Snake *Liquid Snake *Luigi *Ash Ketchum *Mario *Yoshi *Wario *Nox Decious *Bowser *Kamek *Darkness *Coconut *Ness Locations *The Battlefield *Unnamed Building *Mario's House *Bowser's Hideout *The Mailbox *The Orchard *Luigi's Mind Weapons *Ness' bat Production Notes Character Revalations *Ness returns to the series *Liquid makes his first apperance *Luigi is revealed to be the potential host for the soul of Nox Decious Series Continuity * Trivia *When Darkness first speaks to Wario, he is unseen and speaks in Wario's head. In frustration, Wario removes his hat and screams "WHERE ARE YOU!?" Darkness then appears behind Wario and replies "Here!" This line is reminiscent of a scene in the movie Batman Begins. *Ness makes his first appearance since Season Two. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpWeVla6avo The Movie Category:The Movie